


holding onto you

by hectorpriamides



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Revelations Route, Revelations Spoilers, kamui is nonbinary, sort of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hectorpriamides/pseuds/hectorpriamides
Summary: as valla looms overhead, and kamui's recklessness continues, silas swears as a knight and as a husband, that kamui will not fall.





	

The morning of the war is cold. Kamui's feet are cut to hell over broken glass as Silas's horse makes it's way into Valla. Kamui's calloused feet do nothing to combat the thick glass from blown out windows of the desolate water city.

Kamui ends up on the back of his horse at his retainers persistence. He sits side saddle, Elise riding beside them with her borrowed Bloom Festal glowing. Kamui's head rests on his back, which can not be comfortable, hard armor and sharp edges.

"We should get you shoes, Kamui! I'm sure Camilla or Leo has a pair that would fit you!" Elise says, her filly skittering close to his mare. "I know you don't  _like_  shoes but at least till we're out of Valla!"

He glances over his shoulder, to catch Kamui's brilliant and vibrant red eyes with his own. His cheeks flush to match their eyes. He has come to realize again how beautiful they are after being reunited.

"I'm fine, Elise," they say, soft laugh ringing through the air. Their Falcoknights and Kinshi Knights swoop overhead, scouting, Azura and Sakura on their new mounts. It seems all of the Hoshidian royals can ride them (Azura, who turns out to be not a royal  _of_  Hoshido).

Most of their army is mounted, or takes up mounts when they move. But not Kamui. They end up with Silas (and more often than not his face is flushed) or with their older sisters.

Elise's pout. "But  _Kamui_ , you're our leader! And it's really not sanitary to enter battlefields with cut feet," she points out, dropping her Festal in her saddle bag. Her hands tighten around the reigns as she rears to leave to find Camilla, "I hate to think about it, but one of these days you'll be hurt too much for me and Sakura to help." She sniffs, then breaks out into her usual beaming smile.

"Bye, sib!" she says, then turns her mount around to join Camilla in the back. Silas furrows his brow. There are plenty of people to keep Kamui safe. He himself, a retainer and Kamui's husband, is often times rescuing the royal, gripping their outstretched hand and yanking them on the back of his mount. Even as the end approaches, and Anankos looms over all their heads, Silas will fight to the death for Kamui.

"Bye, Elise," they say quietly. Kamui tugs on his sleeve as the Valla castle comes into view. "You know, you are allowed to speak up around my siblings. They are  _your_ siblings now too." The scared Yato blade rests beside the steel swords in his saddle bags. It fits perfectly between them, jeweled hilt beautiful among all the drab, basic swords.

Silas chuckles, "I know. Old habits." Prince Leo chats with High Prince Xander ride ahead, richly decorated mounts within ear shot. "Kamui," he says lowly, as morning fog rests heavy over their cloaks and dampens the thick material, "Elise may fear loosing you, but on my honor as a knight, _I_ will not loose you."

Kamui's perfect laugh again. "Silas," their long fingers pull on his sleeve again, "come here." He pulls his horse to a slow trot, other riders catching up and filtering pass. He hears Kamui's armor click as he shifts, head leaving it's home of his shoulder.

He turns his head, Kamui's hands resting on his cheeks. "And I will not loose your either," Silas thinks about the kink growing in his neck, "we'll both make it out of this war alive. Together." Kamui kisses him. "This morning of war will not be mourning. Alright. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> your generic kamui/silas fic but hey.  
> i love them together.


End file.
